This Is The Most Odd Love Story!
by YoonMin For Laifu
Summary: {REUPLOAD} [YoonMinKook FF] Hidup Jimin dan Yoongi berubah ketika mereka bertemu. Tapi, bagaimana nasib Jungkook, sahabat Jimin?
1. Chapter 1: The First

Hai, ini FF pertama saya :3 semoga kalian suka :)

"KYAA" teriak Jimin, murid cewek yang baru saja disambet roknya oleh Jungkook, teman cowok sekelasnya. Sekilas, Yoongi, "teman" Jungkook melihat kejadian itu. Rasanya Yoongi ingin menghentikan Jungkook, tapi Yoongi ingat, ia bukan siapa-siapanya Jimin, kenal pun tidak.

 _"aah, apa-apaan aku ini, aku hanya bisa melihat Jimin dari jauh",_ batin Yoongi. Yoongi pergi saat Jimin akan menghampirinya. Jimin sebenarnya sudah menyukai Yoongi dari dulu, sayangnya, dua-duanya tidak peka.

Jungkook merasa kesal kalau Yoongi lebih diberi perhatian oleh Jimin (walaupun Yoongi tidak sadar). Sebenarnya, Jungkook menyukai Jimin, Jungkook malu untuk menyatakan perasaanya, tapi dia tak rela kalau Jimin pacaran dengan Yoongi.

Jungkook meminta maaf ke Jimin. "Yasudah, toh kamu teman masa kecilku.", mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Jimin, Jungkook merasa seperti ditusuk pedang. _"Jimin, kamu tidak tahu perasaanku, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu..."_ batin Jungkook dengan muka yang sedih.

Yoongi hanya bisa menatap mereka. Rasanya dia ingin berada di posisi Jungkook, bisa mengobrol dengan Jimin sebebas apapun. Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang Jungkook pendam dan apa yang Jungkook rasakan.

YOONGI POV

 _"Aku ingin Jimin menyukaiku lebih dari Jungkook... Rasanya aku ingin menjadi Jungkook..."_ batinku. Hmmm... Baiklah, aku akan kenalan dengan Jimin besok!!

JIMIN POV

Aaahh... Yoongi, kapan kau akan mendekatiku? Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus SMA, waktu kita hanya sedikit... Aaaagghh aku gila ya?! Mengharapkan Yoongi, padahal aku tidak kenal dengannya! Mungkin Yoongi akan bertemu dengan wanita yang lebih baik dariku...

Thankyou for reading! Maaf judulnya begitu, saya rada gaptek di :') Dan maaf kalau terlalu pendek, waktu saya terbatas!! .


	2. Chapter 2: Better Than Usual

This Is The Most Odd Love Story!

Chapter 2

(N.B: saya akan menambahkan sedikit bahasa yang 'slengean' biar kalian ga bosen :D Dan chapter ini rada gaje karena kurang inspirasi :'))

Hari ini hari-h, hari Yoongi akan kenalan dengan Jimin. Yap, hari ini dia rada gugup (emang mau nembak Jimin :v). Ia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya. "Kak Yoongi? Kok hari ini kakak rapi sekali? Biasanya gak pake dasi. Ciye mau kemana hayoo~" goda Taehyung, adik Yoongi yang gesreknya minta ampun :v.

"Diem lu upil tapir. BTW, lu kenapa gayanya badboy gitu? Ga sinkron ama cara bicara lu." sahut Yoongi. "Apalah lu pantat panci gosong, sebenernya gue begini karena I-- Maksud gue... TAEHYUNG BERANGKAT SEKOLAH DULU PAH, MAH!" gaya bicara Taehyung menjadi formal lagi. "Yaampun tu bocah. Keknya dia lagi jatuh cinta" kata Yoongi.

"HUAAAHH?!?! Udah jam segini! Telat gue! Mah, Pah, Yoongi berangkat dulu!!". Yoongi langsung nyamber motornya. Dia rela nglewatin gang sempit biar bisa ngebut ke sekolah. "CKIIITT!!!" hampir aja Yoongi nabrak orang. "E-eh maaf! Saya lagi buru-buru ke seko--"

"Yoo-Yoongi?!" ternyata, orang yang hampir Yoongi tabrak adalah... Jimin! _"Huwaaaa!!! Ada Yoongi!!! Kyaaa!!"_ teriak Jimin di dalam hati. "A-ah, sebagai permintaan maaf, gi-gimana kalau aku a-anterin kamu ke sekolah??" kata Yoongi dengan hati yang berdegup kencang. "Bo-boleh kok, aku ambil helm dulu y-yaa" kata Jimin sambil berlari mengambil helm di rumahnya, untung dia baru sampai depan gang, tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

 _"Eeeh, gimana kalau dia ngira gue modusin dia?! Gue kan... Tunggu, biasanya cewek tu langsung nolak kalau diajak beginian kecuali kalau... HAH?! DIA SUKA AMA GUE?! Eeeh... gamungkin, dia pasti suka ama Jungkook, seleranya pasti tinggi, apalah daya gue yang cuma bisa ngeliatin dia dari jauh :') Tapi kok bisa ketemu disini? Pasti takdir! Aah, gamungkin, Jimin gabakal suka ama gue :') Dan--"_ pikiran Yoongi terhenti karena Jimin datang.

"Ayo!" kata Jimin dengan suara yang lembut dan muka yang polos, membuat Yoongi makin suka dengan Jimin. Yoongi Jimin langsung cabut ke sekolah. Selama perjalanan, hati mereka berdua berdegup kencang. _"Andaikan Yoongi benar-benar pacarku, pasti aku akan bahagia setiap hari :')" "Waah, rasanya Jimin itu pacar gue! Kok gue seneng ya? Perasaan apa ini Ya Tuhan :')"_ kata mereka didalam hati.

Mereka sampai di sekolah. Untung masih banyak murid yang berada di lapangan sekolah sedang main bola. "Ma-makasih ya, maaf ngerepotin" "Ah, enggak kok, ini salah gue, hahaha" mereka bercanda ria sambil berjalan ke kelas.

Ternyata, Jungkook diam-diam memperhatikan mereka berdua daritadi. Dia merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakannya, sakit hati. Jungkook pernah pacaran, tapi dia yang mencampakkan pacarnya, jadi dia tidak pernah merasakan sakit hati. Rasanya Jungkook ingin menangis, melihat Jimin tertawa dengan cowok lain yang tidak ia kenal.

Balik ke Yoongi Jimin

Yoongi merasa senang karena 'PDKT'nya dengan Jimin bisa dipercepat. Apa jadinya kalau Jimin sudah berada di sekolah duluan? "Emm, Yoongi, hari ini mau makan siang bareng?" ajak Jimin dengan santainya. "E-eeeh???? Maksud gue... Boleh! Tapi bukannya biasanya lu makan bareng Jungkook?" tanggap Yoongi. "Aah, tidak, aku hanya makan bareng Jungkook kalau sudah janjian, hehe" kata Jimin.

Bel berbunyi. Yoongi dan Jimin langsung ke kelas masing-masing (mereka beda kelas). Selama pelajaran pertama kedua, Yoongi tak berhenti memikirkan Jimin, begitupun sebaliknya dengan Jimin.

Ini sudah waktunya istirahat pertama. Jimin langsung ke kelas Yoongi. Sepertinya Yoongi sedang menggambar sambil mendengarkan musik dengan gembiranya. Jimin diam-diam sudah berada di belakang Yoongi. Dan... "DOOOOR!" ucap Jimin sambil menepuk punggung Yoongi. "EMAK JIIIN!!! Uwaaah, Jimin! Gue kaget tau!" earphone Yoongi terlepas.

Yoongi membalik badan dan... hampir saja dia mencium Jimin yang sedang membungkuk!! Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik. "U-uwaaaa!! Maaf!! Apa yang kulakukan!!!" ucap Jimin sambil berdiri tegap dan menutup mukanya dengan tangan. Ia kabur ke kelasnya. Sementara Yoongi hanya diam membatu dengan muka yang merah merona. "A-apa yang hampir kulakukan?!!" teriak Yoongi sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jungkook masih diam-diam memperhatikan mereka. Sekarang, dia hanya menatap Yoongi diam-diam sambil mendegarkan lagu "Fool" milik Winner (bukan promot :v).

To Be Continued...

Chapter 2 akhirnya berhasil update :3 Waktunya sekarang rada mendukung :') Saya mengganti cara bicara dan sifat asli Yoongi, sorry :') Pengen menistakan ultimate bias :v Anyway, Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: What Do You Choose?

This Is The Most Odd Love Story!

Chapter 3

.

.

Istirahat pertama sudah selesai. Di kelas Yoongi, kelas 12-3 sedang pelajaran si Kacamata, guru killer :v. Yoongi terus-terusan melamun memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"MIN YOONGI!!" si Kacamata berteriak di depan Yoongi. " _Ne_?!" wajar saja Yoongi kaget. "Kamu memperhatikan apa yang bapak jelaskan tadi?! JAWAB!!" "I-iya pak, tentang atom kan? blablabla *ceritanya menjelaskan" "Hmmm... Pinter juga kamu, pulang sekolah nanti temui bapak dulu ya?" "Ha-hah?! Kenapa pak?!" "Udah temui aja".

Beberapa jam kemudian, bel istirahat kedua berbunyi. Lee Seunghyun, panggil saja Ri, sahabat Yoongi langsung mendekat ke arah Yoongi yang sedang membereskan buku. "Hey, kira-kira apa yang bakal dibicarain pulang sekolah ntar?" ucap Ri sambil menepuk punggung Yoongi. "Mana gue tau lah ogeb. Punya sahabat kok slebor amat sih?" balas Yoongi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Betewe, bukannya lo janjian makan siang ama Jimin kelas sebelah? Park Jimin ituu..." ucap Ri, nadanya seperti sedang menggoda :v. "Iya, kena— LU TAU DARI MANA HAH?!!" ekspresi Yoongi yang datar tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat shock.

"Lah, mbuh, Youngbae yang bilang begitu loh. Gue ga tau apa-apa, dan gue ga peduli :v" ternyata Ri dengar dari Youngbae, sahabat Ri yang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Jimin. Jimin juga berteman baik dengan Youngbae, seperti saudara saja. "Udah sanah pergi, ntar telat loh, kasian Jimin~" sumpah, ini nada suara Ri beneran kek om-om mesum :'v.

Yoongi langsung ngebut ke kantin, bawa duit 20.000. Jimin ternyata lagi makan bekal di meja pojok. Yoongi langsung ngambil nasi Hainan titipan mamanya (yaampun mewah bgt :v) yang ada di bu kantin dan beli es teh. Dia duduk bareng Jimin. Tapi kok... Canggung bangeet!!! Akhirnya, Jimin berani buka percakapan, "Yoongi, maaf yah... Harusnya tadi aku ga membungkuk, heheheh" "I-iya kok gapapa, betewe, hari ini lu makan apa? *sambil makan" "Sushi, buatan Ami Kyungsoo, hehe" "Wah, enak ya lu. Gue nasi Hainan buatan mama Jinny *sambil ngunyah". Mereka berdua bercanda ria. Tiba-tiba, seorang murid jangkung berjalan ke arah meja Yoongi Jimin.

" Woooooii Jacksooon!! Sini lu kerak wajan!!" Jimin memanggil-manggil Jackson, murid jangkung tadi. "Brisik lu solet jamuran" sahut Jackson sambil mengambil posisi duduk. "Yoongi, kenalin nih, adik aku... Eh, gue, adik slebor jangkung ini" "Lho ternyata lu punya adik?" "Oya, gue blom cerita hehe :v". "Heh, Jack, lu bisa ngerap? *sambil ngunyah" ucap Yoongi seketika. "Bisa lah hyung... Gini-gini gue trainee JYP lho hyung.."

"Ka' Yoongiiii!!!" tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil Yoongi, ternyata itu suara Taehyung. "Woy apa-apaan lu upil tapir, nyaut-nyaut gajelas. Ngapain lu kesini? Biasanya makan dikelas *sambil nyendok nasi" balas Yoongi. "Hah? Itu adiknya hyung ya?" bisik Jackson. "Ya, mang napa? *sambil makan" "Dia itu diem-diem pacaran sama I— Eeeh, Tae, gue cariin kemana-mana lu" Jackson belum selesai berbisik ke Yoongi, Tae keburu udah duduk.

"Yoongi, kita cabut yuh?" bisik Jimin pelan. "Hah? Kenapa? *sambil ngunyah" balas Yoongi. "Biarin aja mereka, gue mau ajak lu ke suatu tempat yang—" "KRIIIIING!!" tiba-tiba bel masuk sudah berbunyi. "Yoongi! Nanti saja ya!" ucap Jimin.

Sudah waktunya pulang, Yoongi bingung harus memilih: a. Ikut Jimin atau b. Ke kantor guru nemuin si Kacamata atau c. Nyari tahu siapa yang pacaran diem-diem ama Tae.

Akhirnya, Yoongi menelepon Jimin.

"Halo Ji? Maaf ya, gue ga bisa ikut lu, ada urusan ama si Kacamata, sorry yaa..."

 _"Oo, yaudah, gapapa, tapi besok kan hari sabtu, libur, lu bisa ke rumah gue? Tolongin gue, dari tadi habis ngobrol bareng Tae dia jadi pengen nonton konser JKT69"_

"Haha, yaudah, besok gue kerumah lo, bye"

 _"Bye"_

"Fuaah, sekarang ke kantor guru!!!"

Di kantor guru...

"Pak? Pak Seungcheol? Pak Choi Seungcheol? (Choi Seungcheol: Si Kacamata :v)" "Yoongi! Disini!"

"Jadi gini, kamu kan anak pinter, kamu mau ikut OSN Biologi? Mewakili sekolah kabupaten. Mau? Kalau mau nanti bapak daftarin" "Mmm... Coba nanti tanya mama, kalau boleh nanti bapak aku kirimin SMS" "Yaudah, jangan melamun terus dikelas! Udah sana, kamu boleh pulang!" "Ya pak, makasih!". Yoongi pulang dan langsung mengabari Jimin.

Yoongi POV

Malam harinya, Tae papa Namjoon sudah tidur. Hanya tersisa gue dan mama Jinny. "Mah, tau nggak, ternyata Tae diem-diem pacaran lho mah! Aku denger dari temennya Tae lho mah!" ucapku. "Hah?! Bener?! Kamu tau pacarnya Tae?" "Yaah, aku cuma tau inisialnya doang mah, 'I', tapi banyak yang inisialnya 'I', kek IU, Irene, dll." "Ya, gapapa lah, tapi cuma kamu sama mama yang tau? Namjoon enggak? Tae nggak? Mereka ga tau kalo kita diem-diem ngomongin pacarnya Tae?" "Iya mah, tenang aja, tapi jangan kasihtahu papa ya? Ntar kumamon kesayanganku disita" "Ok sip". Dan gue mama balik ke kasur.

Back to normal

Esok paginya

"Ah, iya,hari ini ada janji dengan Jimin..." baru bangun Yoongi langsung memikirkan Jimin. Sebenarnya masih pengen tidur, tapi udah jam 9 pagi. Dia langsung mandi, ganti baju. "Namjoon, Tae, Yoongi! Sarapan!".

"Maah, papa gak sarapan dulu ya? Hari ini shift pagi..." "Yaudah, ini bacon n eggsnya buat bekal aja". Papa Namjoon pergi kerja membawa mobil BMW-nya. Tiba-tiba, Yoongi mama Jinny menatap Tae dengan sorot mata yang tajam. "Ma-mah? Ada a-apa?" nada suara Tae seperti orang ketakutan. "Gakpapa kok, ohohoho~" mama membalas dengan senyuman angelic-nya.

"Mah! Yoongi ke rumah temen dulu yaa! Daagh!!" "Ya sanah". "Bang Yoongi! Mau ke rumah siapa?!" teriak Taehyung. "Ke rumah Jackson! Lu mau ikut?" "Jackson? Ya bang! Tungguin! Tae ganti baju dulu!". Sementara itu, Yoongi memanaskan motor ninjanya, sambil menunggu Tae.

"Bang! Gue dah siap bang!" "Sejak kapan lu manggil gue bang—" Yoongi terpana dengan baju yang dikenakan Taehyung.

"Yaampun rapi beud lo? Kesambet jin kali ya?" "... Iyain dah..." "Saha naon? (siapa kamu?)" "Aing maung"

Di rumah Jimin..

Tok Tok Tok...

"Permisi om... Saya temennya Jimin Jackson..." "Ooh, Yoongi. Silahkan masuk, om panggilin Jimin dulu ya— Jimiiin!!! Jacksoooon!!!!"

"Bang" "Paan ha?" "Itu bukannya pak Mingyu, guru TK dulu?" "Hah? Lu ngomong apa sih? Itu anaknya tauu, Jongin-hyung, kakel kita!" "Ooh, gitu ya.. Pantesan sama-sama item en buluk, wkwkwkwk" "Diem lu tokai gajah" acara bisik-berbisik itupun selesai...

"Eeh, maaf ya, Jimin Jackson baru bangun tidur, sekarang lagi mandi, silakan tehnya..." "Makasih Tante...".

Dan acara bisik berbisik pun mulai lagi...

"Bang, mamanya Jackson cantik yah? tapi kok bantet yah?" "Diem lu, Ami Kyungsoo kalo udah marah kelar idup lo... Tapi cantik juga yaah... Pantesan Jimin cantik..." "Abang suka ama noona itu?" "Diem, kalo ga gue bocorin rahasia lu..." "Rahasia?" "Lu pacaran diem-diem kan?" "Well... iy— LHA LU TAU DARI MANA COEG?!" akhirnya Tae teriak.

Tiba-tiba, Jimin yang sudah selesai mandi ganti baju langsung memeluk Yoongi yang sedang duduk di sofa. "Yoongi-ah! Kangeeen!" ucap Jimin. Yoongi hanya nge-blush, Tae senyum-senyum liat layar hpnya. "Yoongi, Tae kenapa?" "Gak tahu tuh dari tadi pagi" Yoongi dan Jimin saling berbisik.

Tanpa ragu, saat Tae meninggalkan hpnya untuk pergi ke toilet, Yoongi langsung menyambar hp Taehyung. Jimin memperhatikan. "Sial! HPnya di password!" ucap Yoongi kesal. Lalu, dia mencoba mengetik 'asdfghjkl' karena malas berpikir. Eeh, terbuka :v. "Alien emang beda" ucap Yoongi

Yoongi langsung membuka chat history, dan ternyata...

To Be Continued...

Annyeong chingudeul! Chapter kali ini saya perpanjang karena ngga up dulu besok-besok, karena bakal sibuk bgt :') Anyway, cameonya kalian tahu kan? Lee Seunghyun, dsb.? Dapet inspirasi cameo karena dengerin lagu :")

-Sekian, terimaduit~~ /krik krik-


	4. Chapter 4: Idea

This Is The Most Odd Love Story!

Chapter 4

.

.

"Hah... I-ini... Irene?! Ternyata pacar Tae itu Irene?! Noonanya?!" ucap Yoongi. Irene adalah murid kelas 11 (Taehyung kelas 10), Noonanya Taehyung, anaknya populer, cantik, pintar dan dikenal sebagai "Queen I" karena terkenal sangat playgirl. Namun, Taehyung tidak mengetahui itu.

"Kaka' Jimiiiiiin!!!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan. "Leleeee!!! Jan tereak keras-keras!!! Ntar dimarahin Madam Baekhyun tetangga sebelaaah!!!" "Itu siapa Ji?" "Ooh, itu adik perempuan gue, Chenle, panggil aja Lele :v Udah kelas 9 sih, tapi kelakuan anak TK". "Jiminnie bantet, Chenle gamao dipanggil LeLe!" ucap Chenle. "Heh, roti basi, jan panggil gue bantet, cuma gagal puber (?), betewe lo baru bangun?" balas Jimin. "I-iya, heheheh"

"LELEEEE!!! MANDIIII!!! KATANYA JISUNG MAU KESINI!!" teriak Ami Kyungsoo. Chenle pergi mandi, dan Jimin Yoongi melanjutkan percakapan mereka. "Em, Yoongi, lu boleh nginep di rumah temen kan?" "Hah? Gue keknya harus tanya dulu" "Nginep disini yah? Tae juga disuruh nginep ya? Soalnya ntar Ami Ayah ke luar kota, Jisung juga mau nginep sini. Pikiran lu kagak ngeres kan?", tiba-tiba Jimin mengatakan pertanyaan itu.

"Hm, gue tanya mama Jinny dulu sih. Bentar" Yoongi menelepon mamanya.

 _"Halo?"_

"Ma, ini Yoongi. Yoongi ama Tae boleh nginep di rumah Jackson gak?"

 _"Hah?! Kagak boleh!! Kamu ini kalo nginep di rumah temen tuh bawaannya rusuh!!"_

"Yaah, padahal, kata Ami Kyungsoo, bahan buat bikin biskuit Ami Kyungsoo kelebihan, jadi besok kalo biskuitnya udah jadi, mau Yoongi bawa ke rumah, tapi ga boleh nginep..."

 _"Eh, kamu boleh nginep. Soalnya nanti malem mama papa mau ke kota sebelah bareng Madam Baekhyun ama Om Cahyo. Besok biskuitnya dibawa yah! Nanti pakaian kelen berdua dianterin."_

"Bawa boneka Kumamon, dompet Yoongi en Tae, ama charger hp ya ma"

 _"Iya, iya, bye!"_

"Fuh, akhirnya dibolehkan" ucap Yoongi. "Yeay! Nanti malem malmingan yah!" kata Jimin. "Ok— Eeeh?! Malming?!" "Iyah, gapapa kan? Pengen aja" "I-iya kok, hehe"

Taehyung POV

Aku ini sebenarnya sudah keluar dari toilet dari tadi, cuma creatornya yang *tampol creator* jahanam, heheh. Saat di toilet, aku memikirkan tentang perihal "pacaran diam-diam". Well, aslinya aku gak benar-benar pacaran sih, sebenarnya aku— gue iri ama temen-temen kelas, hampir semua punya pacar, sedangkan gue nggak /spoiler woy/.

Back to normal

Tak lama kemudian, papa Namjoon datang. "Tiin Tiiin" papa Namjoon mengklakson mobilnya. Yoongi langsung menghampirinya. "Thanks pap" ucap Yoongi. "Halo, om" Jimin mengucap salam sambil tersenyum manis.

Sesi bisik-bisik Namjoon and Yoongi :v.

"Itu siapa?" "Oh, itu Jimin, kakaknya Jackson" "Mayan yah, cantik sih, tapi kok rada tembem? Masakannya enak ga?" "Hus pa. Yoongi blom pernah makan masakannya Jimin" "Oh, tapi pengen papa jadiin menantu, heheh" "Papa!!" "Ya?" "Papa nge-judge Jimin sekali lagi, koleksi boneka Ryan-nya papa Yoongi sita" "Yawda sana, papa masih punya duit juga :v" "Udah ya pa, daah" "Ya, jan 'nakal' ama Jimin yaa" "Ih, om mesum"

Sesi bisik selesai :'v

"Sini gue bantuin" ucap Jimin saat melihat Yoongi yang kesusahan membawa barang. Saat mereka di tangga, tiba-tiba... "GEDUBRAK!!!" Yoongi dan Jimin jatuh! Tapi posisinya kok... IYKWIM :v "Huwaa!!! Mianhaeyo, Yoongi-ah!!" Jimin ngebut bawa barang-barang Yoongi en Tae ke kamar Jackson dan langsung pura-pura sibuk di kamar.

Jam 6 sore...

"Permisiii, Leleeee" ada suara di depan pintu, dan sepertinya Yoongi familiar dengan suara ini... Yoongi membuka pintu, dan... "Lho? Ri?! Sama anak kecil?!" ternyata itu Ri, dan adiknya, Jisung. "Heh, temennya bang Panda, gue itu anak SMP kelas 9" ucap Jisung dengan ekspresi yang suram. "Lho, Ri, lo punya adek? Kok gue baru tahu?" tanya Yoongi "Iya nih, si Ichung ini gamau dikenal orang banyak" balas Ri. "Woy bang, gue bukan Ichung bang, gue Jisung, Park Jisung, ok?" sahut Jisung sambil bermain handphone.

"Ha? Jisung sama Seungri ya? Masuk dulu gih, duduk bareng Taehyung tuh" rupanya Ami sedang bersiap-siap ke luar kota. "Iya tant, permisi yaa" kata Ri.

"Yoon, lu ngapain ke sini? Eh, lo kok pake baju rumah?! Ini rumah Jimin kan?! Lha elu ngapain disini? mau nginep?!", "Iyes, gue disuruh nemenin Jimin, Ami Kyungsoo en om Jongin mau ke luar kota" tanggap Yoongi dengan cuek bebek. "Tapi kan gue, adek gue juga mo nginep disini! Juga katanya dia ngundang si Lisa ama Jennie, sodaranya! Kok jadi rame sih?!" Ri heran.

"Salahin Jimin" "Lah anjir kasian"

"Tok, tok, tok" "Oh! LisJen dateng kak!!"

Jackson membuka pintu

"Lha anjir yang mbuka anemon parit njir" Lisa yang kecewa nyeplos gitu aja

"Anjir yang dateng kok mirip jamur anyut"

"Diem lu. Jimin mana?"

"JIMINNIEEEE"

Jimin ngebut kebawah. LisJen masuk ke kamar Chenle

Jn: "Girls, jadi party???"

L: "Jim, gimana? Gue setuju aja sih"

Jm: "Boleh aja sih, tapi kata Ami, Chenle suruh ikut"

Jn: "Leh uga"

L: "Leh uga (2)"

C: "Perasaan ada yang ngomongin"

L: "Le, ikut ke CBX Mall yuk"

C: "Leh uga"

Jn, Jm, L: "Yes!! diem-diem ya perginya"

C: "Ok"

Kamar Jackson

Ri, Js: "Sepi banget yalord"

Yg: "Jalan-jalan kemana gitu kek"

V: "Iya kek, misal ke CBX Cinema gitu"

Ri: "Good idea"

Js: "Sekarang nih???"

Jsg: "Gaes, ikut"

Ri: "Eh, sori ya, bocah ga boleh ikut"

Jsg: "Ga tanya lu bang. Tanya Hyung yang lain"

Ri: "Anjir bocah kurang ajar"

Yg: "Boleh aja. Tapi jangan rewel~"

Jsg: "... Hidup gue susah amat"

Js: "Udah, hyung! Ayo berangkat" Jackson udah siap

Yg, Ri: "Eanjir udah siap ae ni anak. Tungguin njiir" *buru-buru ganti

V, Jsg: "... Buruan hyung"

Yg: "Berangkat diem-diem lewat belakang, kunci pintu gerbang and pintu utama, kan kuncinya ada 3"

V, Js, Jsg, Ri: "Sip"

Cowok-cowok berangkat duluan. Yoongi sengaja pesen taxi biar ga repot ngeluarin Audi-nya Jimin.

Saat cewek-cewek yang berangkat, mereka heran kenapa pintunya dikunci, padahal belum waktunya dikunci. Akhirnya kuncinya dibuka. Jimin mengeluarkan mobil Fortuner milik Ami Kyungsoo. "Ayo naik! Kajja!"

CBX Mall, di pusat Gangnam

Jn: "Akhirnya!"

Jm: "Fuuhh, bebas dari kesunyian!!"

L: "Asiik!! Borong merchandise!!"

C: "Yes! Akhirnya, Gangnam!!"

L: "Aku terhura :")"

Di dekat bioskop... (CBX Mall lt. 2)

Jn: "Gals, shall we watch a movie??"

L: "Wuih, leh uga"

Jm: "Boleh, bole— Wait... itu yang di ticket center... Haaaah?!!!!"

Jn, L: "Hah? Siapa sihh— ASTAGA!!! ITU KAN..."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5: Golden Times

This Is The Most Odd Love Story!

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

Jn, L: "Itu kan... BERONDONG GANTEEENG"

Jm: "Bukan anjir -_-" ituloh, belakangnya"

L: "Ha?... Elah, bikin rusak mata ae"

Jn: "Lha anjiir... Kok cowo-cowo pada disini?!!"

C: "Wait, unnie, berarti dirumah ga ada siapa-siapa dong?!"

Jm: "Anjer, ner uga! Samperin kuy!"

Cowok-cowok disamperin unnie-unnie.

Jm: "KOPLO!! KOK LU DISINI?!!!"

Js: "Lha elu ngapain disini?" *kalem

L: "GELO, RUMAH KITA BISA KEMALINGAN"

Jsg: "Sudah kuduga pasti bakal begini. Gue udah titip pesen buat satpam suruh kunci pintunya kalo cewe-cewe mau keluar"

Jn: "Pinter lu"

Yg: "Pinter lu (2)"

V: "Pinter lu (3)"

Jsg: "Yadong (?), gue kan bukan bang RiRi :v"

Ri: "BOTJAH KURANG AJAR!!!"

L: "Woy, daripada mulai debat unfaedah itu, nonton film ae kuy"

Jm: "Nonton bareng?"

Jn: "Leh uga"

Jm: "Pesen kuy. Gue sebelahnya Yoongi"

Yoongi ngeblush. Saking malunya. Yoongi dilirik sama cowo-cowo lain. Tapi dengan tatapan menggoda :v.

L: "Tjieh tjieh, pacaran ye~"

Jm: "Diem. Nonton Rings kuy?"

L: "Horor ya?"

Jm: "Iye"

L: _"Cie modus cie~ Mau meluk khan~"_ /bisik-bisik ke Jimin/

Jm: "OKE SEMUA. GUE UDAH PESEN. HAYUH NONTON"

/skip/ pertengahan film...

Jm: "Yoongi? Kenapa?" /dipeluk Yoongi

Yg: "Ta-takut heheh" /meringis

Jm: "O" /sebenernya seneng

Meanwhile, Jennie, Lisa, and Chenle yang duduk 2 row dibelakang mereka...

/bisik-bisik/

L: _"Hmm, modusnya kebalik"_

Jn, C: _"Modus???_ "

L: _"Elah kudet amat sih. Kalian denger kan, tadi pas mau pesen tiket, Jimin bilang apa?"_

Jn, C: _"Ha?_ /mikir/ _... OOH!!!_ "

L: _"Suara jan gede gede oy!_

Jackson dkk yang duduk di depan Lisa dkk nongol

Js: _"Sampe kapan kalian capek nggosip..."_

C: _"Ohiya, oppa mau ikut nggerebeg unnie?"_

Js: _"Seriusan mau labrak si bantet? Kuy lah!"_

Ri: _"Ngomong apaan ini woy"_

Jsg: _"Hyung, noona, plis diem. Gue mau fokus nonton"_

L: _"Bacod"_

Jn: _"Tapi kasian juga kalo dilabrak. Mending diem dulu. Kalo udah seru baru diserang"_

V: _"Sori baru nongol, tapi idenya leh uga"_

L: _"Iya, leh ugha"_

Ri: _"Deal?"_

All: _"Deal!"_

L: _"Heuhe_ _u... Eh, gaes, ke toilet dulu yah!"_

Jn: _"Yang lama! Gue temenin dah!"_

Js: _"Kenapa sih, cewe kalo ke toilet harus ditemenin?"_

Ri: _"Gue juga heran"_

C: _"Urusan cewe jangan diganggu gugat"_

Ri, Js: _"ooh~_

Jsg: _"Mesum"_

C: _"Mesum (2)"_

/skip/ habis dari bioskop

L: "Huaah, laper"

Yg: "MekDi kuy?"

All: "Leh uga"

MekDi...

L: "Jarang-jarang ada waktu emas begini..."

Jn: "Tul"

Js: "?... Aha Hohua (ada Joshua)!" /sambil makan/

V: "Ha? Hang hahinya thao (yang adiknya Tao)????" /sambil makan/

Js: "Hiha, hang hahumnhi hethemphe (Iya, yang alumni SMP)" /sambil makan/

L: "Ngomongnya kok kayak si Thehun cadel sih -_- bahasa alien"

Js: "WOOI JOSYUA!!"

V: "WOOIII JICHU!!"

Jsh: "OOOH ADA JEKSYEN AMA TETET ALIEN YAH. MASIH IDUP AE"

Tao: "Ho? Tetet ama jeksyen dek?"

Jsh: "Iye, ge"

Tao: "Ooh. Yauda gege pergi dulu cari wak doyok buat ketek"

Jsh: "Joro"

V: "Joro (2)"

Js: "Joro (3)"

Ri: "Lho? Zitao Panda?"

Tao: "Ooh. Lo RiRi the Baby Panda kan? Saingan gue waktu SMP dulu?"

Ri: "Iye"

Tao: "B aja. Bhay" /pergi

Jsh: "Oh, halo. Lu siapa?" /nunjuk Lisa

L: "Lalisa Manoban"

Jsh: "Nomer hp"

L: "Sori, gue punya pacar"

Jsh: "Plis?"

L: "Lo bukan selera gue"

All: "BOOM SHE BURNED IT!!"

L: "Bentar lagi pacar gue dateng kok"

??: "Chagiya, aku udah dateng"

L: "Kenalin nih, BamBam a.k.a King of Dab, pacar gue"

BB: "Salken, gue Kunpimook Bhuwakul a.k.a BamBam"

Ri: "Coba lu nge-Dab"

BB: /ngedab/

Ri: "Teach us, senpai"

V: "Teach us, senpai (2)"

Yg: "Sunbaenim kkaepjjang"

Js: "Sunbaenim kkaepjjang (2)"

Setelah jalan-jalan cukup lama...

Jm: "Pulang kuy! Jam 12 neh!"

Js: "Gue telpon supir dulu"

Jn: "Yang cowo nyusul yah! Eh, Jim, Lisa kemana?"

Jm: "Bareng BamBam"

Jn: "Ooh"

.

Dirumah... (Kamar Chenle)

Jn: "Lho? Lisa belom balik?"

C: "Iya. Perasaan kalo pake motor kan cepet..."

Jm: "Cari kuy"

Kalian mencari Lisa. Seluruh pelosok rumah udah ditelusuri tapi Lisa ga ada sama sekali. Terpaksa kalian menunggu Lisa dirumah.

"Juseyo dalkkomhan geu mat Ice Cream Cake~" ringtone hp Jimin berbunyi. Jimin otomatis ngangkat.

"Yeoboseyo? Lisa?"

 _"Jimin! Tolongin gue!! Gue..."_ "Li-Lisa?! Lo dimana?"

 _"Di— Gue gatau gue dimana! Tempatnya gelap! Trus daritadi ada rintik air"_ "Lo kenapa?!"

 _"Gue gatau— Tadi dijalan gue dicegat ma pria bertopeng... Dia bawa shotgun jadi gue dan BamBam terpaksa nyerah..."_ "Lo gapapa kan?! Lo tau nama pria bertopeng itu?!"

 _"G-gue gapapa... Gue cuma tau inisialnya doang... CTPN.LCYPK"_ "Lis, ada orang disana?"

 _"Gatau— Huwaaah! Dia da—"_ "Lis? Lis?! Lisa?!"

TBC...

(Note: Mian, ini lebih ke percakapan daripada FF! Next chapter FF kok!)


	6. Chapter 6: Complete Disaster

This Is The Most Odd Love Story!

Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Lis?! Lisa?!"

 _"Tuut... Tuut"_

Teleponnya mati. Jimin mencoba menelepon lagi

"Lisaaa!! Plis angkaaat!!!"

 _"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif—"_

"Sial!!"

Jimin menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mengumpat.

Jn: "Jimin... Tenangkan pikiranmu..."

C: "Unnie, kita cari Lisa Unnie?"

Jn: "So?"

Jm: "Arraseo. Kajja"

Yg: "Heol.. Perasaan tadi ada yang nangis..."

Yoongi dkk langsung nuju kamarnya Chenle karena denger tangisan

Jm: "Diem. Kita mau nyari Lisa. Dan aku nggak nangis"

Ri: "Hah? Lisa kenapa?!"

Jn: "Jadi begini... *menjelaskan* "

Js, V, Jsg, Yg, Ri: "Ooo... AYO BURUAN CAPCUS!!"

Mereka bawa Fortuner and Audi. Nelusurin jalan disekitar Gangnam and Sungai Han. Bahkan gang-gang sempit sekalipun. Sayangnya, Lisa tidak ada dimanapun.

Jadi, Jackson, yang instingnya paling tajem dijadiin "detektif".

Js: "Sebentar... Tempat gelap dan suara air menetes? Hmm... Gudang pabrik... Ah!! Pabrik!! Pabrik bekas itu!!"

All: "Kajja!!!"

Mereka tiba di satu-satunya pabrik bekas di Gangnam, pabrik Soju. Diam-diam menyelinap.

"Tes.. Tes"

Ada suara air menetes. Firasat Jackson, mereka sudah semakin dekat ke TKP.

"Mmfff!! Mmmfff!!!"

Ada suara misterius. Mereka mencoba mendekatinya.

Jm: _"Li-Lisa!! BamBam!"_

Js: _"Sshh! Lepaskan lakbannya pelan-pelan!"_

"Ceklik"

Suara ceklikan (?) shotgun. Yap, mereka tertangkap.

??: "Menyerahlah!"

All: *nyerah*

??: "Tch, bocah-bocah tidak tahu diri!"

Jsg: "Hah? Bocah?!"

??: "DIAAAM!!!"

"Krieet"

Pintu gudang dibuka... Tapi oleh siapa?!

???: "Freeze! Put your hands up in the air!"

Jm: "Polisi!"

Pol: "Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul! Kau ditangkap atas tuduhan menculik!"

Chit: "Sialan! Serahkan senjata kalian atau bocah ini kutembak!" /menyandera Chenle

C: "To... Tolong!"

"Bletak!"

Jennie menendang shotgun yang dipegang Chittapon. Yaa, sebenarnya.. Jennie urusan Karate udah black belt...

Spontan, Jisung yang berada didekat shotgun, langsung mengambil shotgunnya.

Tapi, mereka sedang tidak beruntung. Seseorang mengambil shotgun yang dipegang Jisung dari belakang.

??: Minggir, bocah

Pol: Tunjukkan wajahmu!

??: Baiklah

Jm: Ju-Jungkookie?!!!

Jk: Mianhae, Jiminnie

Pol: Leeteuk, Hanbin, tangkap Chittapon dan rekannya!

Lt, H: Baik

Chittapon dan Jungkook diinterogasi, sementara Lisa dan BamBam dijadikan saksi dan yang lain hanya ditanyakan beberapa pertanyaan.

/skip/ dirumah

Sudah jam setengah 3. Mereka buru-buru ke kamar, cuci muka, ganti baju, dsb. Semua berkumpul di ruang utama.

Jn: "Kenapa ya, polisi dateng padahal ga ada yang nelefon"

Ri: "Iya bener juga yak"

Jsg: "Gue udah nge-calculate kejadian tadi, jadi gue nelfon temennya papa"

Ri: "Ha? Emang tadi temennya papa?"

Jsg: "Lha itukan tadi Inspektur Choi sama bawahannya"

Ri: "Choi??? Perasaan temennya papa yang marganya Choi itu Choi Siwon pemilik 12 hotel en 61 restoran bintang 5? Yang holkay itu"

Jsg: "Plis bang. Ituloh, Choi Seunghyun!"

Jn: "Eh? Choi Seunghyun? Itu bawahannya bokap gue!"

Ri: "Emang bokap lu siapa?"

Jn: "Kwon Jiyong, kepala inspektur kepolisian Gangnam, CEO Peaceminusone"

Ri: "Oo..."

Jsg: "Temennya bang Panda bokapnya siapa?"

Yg: "Bokap gue? Kim Namjoon, CEO UNeet Furniture. Bokap lu siapa?"

Jsg, Ri: "Kim Junmyeon, pemilik 47 tambang minyak, 38 tambang emas, 42 pulau pribadi, and CEO Klone Finance"

Yg: "... Holkay bener.. Bokap lu siapa Jack?"

Js: "Kim Jongin, CEO Divine Arts"

Ri: "Woah, perusahaan besar distributor lukisan itu?!"

C: "Iya"

Jn: "Ini kok malah bahas bokap sih -_-"

Yg: "Oi, oi. Jimin perasaan ga ada ye?"

V: "Ner uga"

Js: "Le, cek kamar unnie lu sana"

C: "Temenin"

Jn: "okay"

Kamar Jimin

Jn: "Jimin?"

C: "Unnie?"

Jimin tidak ada di kamarnya, tapi, mereka menemukan sepucuk surat.

 _Dear siapapun yang menemukan surat ini,_

 _Sori, gue pergi dulu sebentar. Gue mau merenungkan sesuatu. Gue ga mencoba suicide kok... Well, mungkin..._

 _Anyways, tolong jangan cari gue. Gue bakal balik dalam 30 menitan. Tolong jangan cek kamar mandi_

 _-Park Jimin-_

Sontak, Jennie dan Chenle langsung nyerobot ke kamar mandi.

Jn: "Jim—"

Jm: "SURPRISE! Akhirnya lu dateng! Gampang banget dibodohin! Wkwkwkwk"

Jn: "Jimin... Lu... Nangis...?"

Jm: "E-enggak kok..."

Jn: "Kenapa? Jelasin aja"

Jm: "... I-iya... Gue sedih Jen... Gue udah bikin kacau malam ini... Ditambah lagi, Jungkookie... Jungkook—" /bruk/ *pingsan*

Jn: "Jimin? Jim?! Ini main-main kan?! Jimin!! Chenle! Panggilin Yoongi ma Jackson trus telfon ambulans!"

C: "Iya!"

Yoongi and Jackson... Well, yang lain juga sih... Langsung ke TKP.

Jackson, seperti biasa, detective mode.

Js: "Guys, mungkin ini penyebabnya..."

Jackson mengeluarkan 4 botol kecil kosong dari bak mandi. Yap, botol bekas obat penenang.

Jsg: "... Overdose mungkin..."

Jn: "Seriously?! Chenle! Mana ambulansnya?!"

C: "Bentar lagi sampe kok!"

Ambulans datang. Syukurlah, Jimin masih bisa selamat, hanya saja, Jimin didiagnosis akan koma. Overdosis karena obat penenang, mungkin karena depresi...?

Suasana rumah menjadi sunyi senyap. Tidak ada yang berani berkata-kata. Bahkan, Ri dan Jackson yang cerewet diam terus dari tadi.

Jn: "Sudahlah, tidur saja"

Mereka semua ke kamar. V, Jisung, Ri sudah tidur, sisanya masih merenungkan diri.

"Krieet"

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Chenle. Ya, itu Lisa.

L: _"Girls? Kok suram? Jimin kemana?"_

Jn: _"Li-Lisa... Hiks hiks"_

C: _"U-unnie..."_

Chenle dan Jennie langsung menangis dipelukan Lisa.

Jn: _"Lisa... Gue kangen lo... Gue kangen Jimin.. Hiks..."_

L: _"Jimin kenapa?"_

Jn: _"Jimin..."_

TBC...


End file.
